


Rise and shine, sleepy

by iriscale



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: College AU, Drabble, Established Relationship, M/M, Second Person, Temporary Amnesia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-24
Updated: 2013-11-24
Packaged: 2018-01-02 11:55:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1056480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iriscale/pseuds/iriscale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>just your basic amnesia fic with amnesiac!jean blissfully out of it, and his very cute bf who isn't quite sure what to think of it but finds it all very sweet</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rise and shine, sleepy

Jean stirs in the bed next to you. Finally, maybe now he’ll be coherent.

He had to have his appendix removed the previous day and they knocked him out cold for it, and he had woken up a few other times but he really had just stirred briefly, then crashed back into his pillow.

Now he sits up, bleary-eyed, and looks at you.

“Where am I?” he asked confusedly.

You smile reassuringly at him. “You had surgery, remember, Jean? You’re in the hospital?” you remind him gently.

His eyebrows scrunch up—you think _quite cutely_ —and he looks sidelong at you.

“Do I know you? You seem pretty familiar,” he says drowsily, and you laugh.

“It’s me, Marco,” you giggle, “you know, your boyfriend?”

Jean sits up straighter.

“You’re too cute to be _my_ boyfriend,” he mumbles, and you blush.

“Really, Jean?” you say. “I promise, we’ve been together for three months,” you tell him.

“Hell, that can’t be right, I’m too much of an asshole for an adorable guy like you,” he insists, and you grin and take his hand.

“My favorite asshole,” you say and his jaw drops.

A nurse walks by in the hallway.

“Hey, look!” he calls.

She turns, peering into the room and glancing at him questionably.

“This guy says he’s my boyfriend. Tell me, who’d be so lucky to have such a cute boyfriend?” he asks and she giggles into her hand as you blush in embarrassment.

She winks at you.

“You’re a lucky guy then, honey,” she agrees, and Jean crows, poking your nose gently.

“Hey!” you protest, but you’re really not that embarrassed. You really wish you would have recorded this so you could show it to him later but you guess it will be enough if you just tell him.

The nurse walks back out of the room, and Jean watches you contently. His amber eyes gleam.

“You have a lot of freckles, huh, Marco?” he asks.

“Yes, I do, Jean,” you reply.

He smiles lazily, and trails his eyes across your exposed collarbones.

“Do you have them everywhere?”

“I guess so—wait, Jean!!” you say, a little late realizing what he meant. Pervert. You smack him in the shoulder. He chuckles and just watches you for a moment. The way he looks at you is so sweet, and though you know it’s partially due to the stuff the doctors gave him (he’s not so straight-forward, usually) you’re just overwhelmed by how much you love this huge nerd.

“You should probably try to go back to sleep, Jean. I don’t think your medicine has quite worn off yet,” you say, and he nods in agreement, laying back down on the bed.

“You’ll still be here when I wake up, right?” he asks and you nod, squeezing his hand.

“Don’t worry about me, Jean.”

He mumbles and closes his eyes.

You think he’s saying something, and you catch a few words.

“I have a cute boyfriend,” he smiles to himself, and you watch him drift off to sleep.

You’re going to tease him so much later.

**Author's Note:**

> im sorry its terribly simple but i hope you liked it! might be part of a series i'm planning... :O  
> i love jeanmarco so much hooooooly poop


End file.
